Loose Dirt
by xBlanc-kun
Summary: Sometimes things fall out of your control. Alkaid takes advantage of that. HaseoxAlkaid
1. Lights

Oh hello. This is my fanfic. And stuff.

Alright, I'm really out of practice with this stuff, and uh, being completely honest I've lost some of the touch I had early 2011, where I was writing Black Guardian, a Pokemon fic. I was in the middle of writing Chapter 6, but then I got huge writers block and ended up scrapping the chapter and the story. Anyways, I've been catching up on the .hack G.U. storyline, and uh, browsing around the section of the site for .hack I noticed most of the fics had somewhat broken grammar and bad spelling here and there, and me personally, I'm a huge grammar nazi. I've been craving for a well written fic for this pair and I just decided to write it myself. But enough about this huge block of text, let's get into the story, shall we?

Also a future note, The World R:2 doesn't end in my fic.

* * *

><p>The animated sun dipped into the orange horizon in the town of Mac Anu, a root town in the game known as "The World R:2". This town was the main base for many new players, wanting to level up and do quests. It was easily the most player-friendly town, and probably the best known. There were shops, guilds and there was always gossip and chatter spreading through the hundreds of PCs in it every day. But today was different. It was New Years of 2018, and everybody was either on quests or having a party in the new Party House, an area that CC Corp. created for celebration of the New Year. A player needed an invitation to go inside, and either join a public or a private party, hosted by guild leaders, an administrator or just whoever wanted to party. It also featured a new immersion system special to the area only, where you could actually be your character and feel, eat and move in your PC body. It was pretty cool. There were alcoholic drinks, but they only affected your PC's mind, not your real body. <em>"Kuhn would have a field day at this party thing, if he wanted to."<em> most of the people in the clan Raven, also known as G.U. thought.

Alkaid watched the sun set, marveling how beautiful and realistic data in a game could be. Her arms were perched on the wooden rail of Mac Anu's harbor, wondering what she could do.

The clock rang 5:00 pm, the time the Party House opened. There really wasn't anything to do, no one had contacted her that day except Nanase, who Alkaid kept relatively normal contact with. But she had logged off a few minutes earlier. PCs ran around her toward the Party House, eventually only a few people left in the huge Root Town.

Haseo logged into The World, and his sights opened to the familiar Root Town. Snow covered most of the floor and lights were strung around the buildings and Christmas trees. Looking at his friends list, he realized most, if not all his friends were on, including Alkaid. Haseo walked around Mac Anu, wondering why all the PCs were running toward one spot. The Adept Rogue then spotted Alkaid, standing on the docks, seemingly motionless. Haseo couldn't help but stare at her figure for a few minutes, then he spun a mischevious plan up in his mind, and stealthily creeped up behind the red-haired girl.

Alkaid became bored of the sun setting after a few minutes of watching it. There really was nothing she could do!

Haseo cracked a sly smile as he got closer to his target. She looked so oblivious! She wouldn't know a thing! He would-

The Adept Rogue stepped on a plank, which gave way as he fell into the ocean beneath the docks.

No, he wouldn't do that, after all.

Alkaid heard a loud splash behind her. She spun around, and a splinter of wood hit her in the face.

Rubbing the point of impact, she then saw Haseo treading water in the center of a small hole in the middle of the wooden harbor.

She burst out laughing, her hearty laughter ringing all through Mac Anu. There was promptly a crowd around the hole which was soon consumed by Alkaid's addictive laughter, as Haseo narrowed his eyebrows at the situation he was in.

The Terror of Death, of all people, was in the middle of the ocean, treading water, in front of the person he wanted to surprise. He got a surprise all right.

"Haseo, you never cease to impress me!" Alkaid giggled between laughter. The Adept Rogue snarled quietly to himself and climbed out, soaking wet. How was he going to get dry?

"Um, does anyone have a towel I can borrow?" he asked the crowd around him, as water dripped into his red eyes. This would be planted in everyone's minds forever, no doubt.

* * *

><p>Haseo began drying himself off after the crowd dispersed, seeing as nobody wanted to lend him a towel. Alkaid was still laughing after the whole incident, her laughs more relaxed.<p>

"What were you trying to do anyways?" Alkaid asked him after she calmed down. She was sitting on the docks, her legs dangling above the sea. Haseo was behind her.

"Sneak up on you, what else?" Haseo said as he wiped his hair. "Well, it seems you'll have a big price to pay for that," she smirked, pointing toward the big hole in the dock. Haseo facepalmed.

"I hope I don't HAVE to do that." he replied miserably. Alkaid laughed and noticed Haseo was shivering, "Hey, are you cold?"

"No, I was soaked in cold water for about fifteen minutes, why?" he answered sarcastically as he finished drying his hair, dropping his towel. The Twin Blade smirked.

"Want my help?" she asked seductively as she pulled him into a tight hug, remaining there for a few seconds before returning to her original position, looking up at him innocently. "That's for the gomoras."

Haseo was speechless. Alkaid returned to laughing at his expression. "D-did you just hug me?" he managed to croak out before he blushed like mad.

"You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" she laughed as Haseo's mind caught up. He rolled his eyes in submission, "Fine, you got me. You didn't need to do that though. It wasn't nice!" "Didn't mean you didn't enjoy it." Haseo stared at her, realizing how true her comeback was.

"Yes! Two in a row! Congratulations, Haseo!" she chuckled, as she stood up. "I'll get you back for this.." he threatened. Alkaid laughed and calmed down. "Yeah, right. Like you'll ever do that. Anyways, are you doing anything?" she quickly changed the subject before Haseo could get any more violent. The Rogue shrugged, before he got a flash mail from Kuhn.

"Hey, Haseo! You know the new Party House, right? Everyone's having a blast there, people in G.U. are in there, pretty much everyone you know! You can come if you want! It'll be fun!" the message said. Attached were two tickets, set for 'room 5'. "Oh," the message continued, "you can bring a friend if you want!"

"What did your mail say?" Alkaid questioned, looking at the tickets. "Kuhn invited me to the party house or whatever. He said I could bring a friend." Haseo replied, shrugging again.

"So, basically a date." Alkaid smiled. "Come on, let's go!" she impatiently said, skipping off to the entrance of the huge building. Haseo sighed and ran off to follow her. _"I guess this is what I get for being friends with her.."_ he thought jokingly.

* * *

><p>How was it? I assume it's a bit short but I'm getting back into it, don't hurt me! *cowers from torches and pitchforks*<p> 


	2. Hit Me

Welcome back. I apologize for the last chapter, I needed some juice for this one.

Chapter Two - Hit Me

* * *

><p>Haseo smiled as he and Alkaid were warped into the special area dedicated to the clan known as G.U's small party. "Wow, this is pretty cool! It's like a bar!" Alkaid exclaimed as she entered. Haseo couldn't say he didn't feel the same. "CC Corp. was serious about this feeling thing!" she continued as she felt the fabric of the floor and the smooth wood of the counter, her red hair flicking left and right excitedly.<p>

_"To be honest,"_ Haseo thought to himself,_ "I never found out what G.U. stood for."_ he shrugged the thought off and saw Kuhn coming toward him. He walked toward the pony-tailed man. "Hey, Haseo! You came pretty quick.." he said, slapping a hand on his shoulder, "and you brought Alkaid with you.. nice pick! I thought you were going with Shino or Atoli!" he whispered, ending his sentence a little louder. Haseo rolled his eyes. "Look, Alkaid isn't my girlfriend. She came on her own free will, and she kinda took my second ticket on her own.." he replied. Kuhn grinned, "That means she likes you, man!" Haseo rolled his eyes again. "She doesn't like me. I can tell.." he lied, trying to believe his words but failing. He knew that he liked her, just not vice versa..

"Haseo, I see that you brought a guest.." a voice said behind him, causing Haseo to spin around and almost hit Yata in the face, "and she seems very eccentric tonight, too." Haseo shrugged, "I don't know why she's acting like this. Maybe she's excited from the experience or still has adrenaline from my-" Haseo was cut off by Alkaid, "He tried to sneak up on me and fell through the harbor instead!" she said, suddenly appearing on Haseo's left.

"What were you trying to do, Haseo?" Atoli overheard and broke off from her conversation with Shino and dashed to the right of Haseo, making the poor guy in the middle all the more uncomfortable.

Shino and Pi ended up watching this 'incident', snickering to themselves, moreso Shino than Pi. "Young love.." she muttered.

Meanwhile Haseo looked between the two girls frantically, "I didn't do anything!" he surrendered, raising his arms up like the police were near. Kuhn was laughing his ass off, and Yata sighed. "Now calm down, girls. I'm sure Haseo didn't mean to do anything harmf-" he tried pushing them away from Haseo but his efforts were denied.

"He was going to play with me. Isn't that right, Haseo?" Alkaid smiled cutely up at Haseo, holding back a laugh. "No he wasn't! Right, Haseo? Please!" Atoli looked a little too desperate for her own good. Haseo blushed hard and didn't know whether to run or to... well he didn't know another option.

"Um... Can we agree that I did nothing?" Haseo muttered nervously, looking around for an escape route. The girls looked so intimidating- well, mostly Alkaid with that sweet face, those beautifu- _Snap out of it, Ryou! You have to get out of this!_ he thought, starting to sweat a little at how close they were. Inevitably he was backed into a wall as Kuhn and about everyone else in the room pushed "RECORD" on their M2D's, making sure that later this would become public knowledge.

"Remember that hot, super secret training we did? Wanna do it again?" Alkaid cooed, grabbing Haseo's left arm. Atoli looked at her surprisingly, but didn't let up. Unfortunately she didn't have much of a comeback to Alkaid's smart remark. "Um, well Haseo, I promised you that I would show you the true nature of The World! Can we go?" she attempted the puppy dog eyes. She grabbed Haseo's right arm a little too quickly and she almost slipped on the red carpet. Haseo gulped and cursed himself for coming here in the first place. Atoli was so cute looking like that! He hated puppy dog eyes! And why did Alkaid persuade him so easily?

Speaking of Alkaid, she was now tracing her fingers down his chest, looking up at him innocently.

"God, if this is a dream I will hate myself for it!" he shouted across the room, his voice cracking a few times to emphasize his nervousness. Kuhn tried to surpress a laugh but failed. His laughter spread to the other G.U. members who accidentally spilled drinks and even fall over due to the scene playing in front of them.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ryou Misaki woke up tiredly, only having about one hour of sleep. The last night he was lured into a party room by Alkaid and consequently emotionally harrassed by the two girls that (presumably) both had a crush on him, moreso Atoli than Alkaid, who was probably just teasing him and teasing him hard. Yawning, he headed to the bathroom and opened the door only to see a figure of Alkaid laughing at him and taunting, <em>"Haseo, you never cease to impress me!"<em> Ryou panicked and quickly slapped himself on the face. The figure disappeared.

"Holy shit, I would've killed myself if that was real.. it's probably just sleep deprivation from the lot I've been playing recently." Ryou shrugged it off, now angry at himself for having a sore cheek. He splashed some cold water on his face, brushed his teeth and did some regular morning routine things.

Around thirty minutes later he reentered his room with a piece of toast on a plate and a glass of orange juice. Turning on his computer he was greeted with an "Important Message!" coming from his email client. He opened it and there his "The World" emails and his other emails were stored, conveniently placed separate from "The World". He saw his first email was labeled "Urgent" and was from his father, Itane Misaki. Ryou didn't expect an email from his father, so he clicked on it. What he saw next blew his mind, figuratively and literally. His heart started beating a million miles an hour.

Blue rings surrounded the Adept Rogue as he hurriedly entered "The World," entering Mac Anu (and being bombarded by fans from the uploaded video from last night) and quickly opening his friends list. Pi, Yata, Kuhn, Tabby, Natsume, Atoli, Bo.. most everybody he cared for was on. He sent a quick flash mail to everyone who would care. He wasn't sure if he liked what he saw from his father or not.

His father wanted him to go outside more, and move from that lone house he'd been using for the past two years. And since he had winter break from his (now old) school, he hadn't been outside for over two weeks, playing "The World". His father also mentioned he had set up an education for their new living area and said that Ryou's mother would be home more, able to make sure that he would go outside (or, force) and get away from the computer. His father would still be going on business trips, but would come back for making sure his son was okay in terms out academics and eyesight, and would leave again.

"Really? If I could I would make someone hit me. " he said after reading the email. He was going to move. Move out of the house he had become attached to, have to move all of his things. A ringing sound, accompanied by a small "You have new mail." notification popped him back into reality (or rather, The World) as he logged out and went to check his mail from inside The World. Everybody had responded about his moving, but what really stuck out was Alkaid's message.

**Sender:** Alkaid

**Subject:** Are you really moving?

_Who told you to? Did you make the decision yourself? I'm sorry if I teased you too much last night! ;(_

"So she was teasing me! I should have known!" he grunted to himself, but kept reading.

_Anyways, where are you moving to? Are you moving to America? I hear there are pretty good jobs there._

_I don't know if I want to feel happy or sad for you. I know it's kind of hard leaving your old home but change is good sometimes. I've mved many times and it's pretty annoying. The school part is the worst. Anyways, see you later. Maybe there won't be a 'later' if you don't have internet at your new place.._

_Hey, if you ever see the name **Chika Kuramoto**, say hi! _

_Alkaid._

Ryou snapped to reality. What if his parents would let him set up the internet? He would never be able to see his friends again!

All this change.. time passes by so fast! Nothing stays the same!

* * *

><p>So how was I? I wan' know. :D<p> 


End file.
